redlightfandomcom-20200214-history
Blockaders
Blockaders are the oldest and most widely used cruisers. Blockaders are built to be able to stay in space for long periods of time. They are built for parallel attacks. Every military force of the Sulsang, in exception of Lunaregnum and the Warm Gasans has had their hands on Blockaders. They were first developed and built by the RLSA. When the RLSA fell, the Red Light and the Liberators each took the Blockaders from their navy. Before the battle of Svidomad, the Red Light fleet fell due to the frost. A lot of the ships managed to land. After the battle, the Martians collected the landed Blockaders and repaired the fallen ones as much as possible, hence adding the Blockaders to their navy. The Colds started building Blockaders when they were given RLSA-Venus. They made those ships in preparation for the attack on Saturn because they're the ideal ships for sieges. Composition Blockaders are shaped like cargo boats. They have a large structure near the stern, where the bridge and the living quarters are located. It has a primary cannon on its deck near the bow. The sides of a Blockader are flat, in exception for that of an Armoured Blockader. It is on the side that the hangar entrances are located and most of the ship's firepower is concentrated. Blockaders are meant to stay several days out in space, and for that reason, Blockaders have sophisticated living quarters, with sleeping areas and cafeterias. Blockaders also have a lot more oxygen supplies than other ships and have larger cargo holds. Due to all that, Blockaders have a small crew in proportion to their size. A Blockader carries around one thousand men. Due to the restricted size of their crew, the cannons on a Blockader are more powerful, but fewer in number, compared to other ships. A peculiar and particular aspect of the Blockaders is that they all have a live tree inside them. This allows the oxygen supplies to run a bit longer and it allows the ship, when it's not being used, to resupply itself with oxygen naturally and almost independently. When Blockaders were manufactured by the RLSA, deciduous trees were rarely used, due to the inconvenience of them shedding their leaves and because of RLSA-Earth's geographical position. They were instead mostly fitted with jungle trees. When the Red Light took control of the RLSA's shipyards, the naval manufacturing decreased significantly because mature trees were hard for them to obtain. When the Colds took control of those same said shipyards, their trees were supplied by the Liberators and those trees were evergreens, due to the fact that the Liberators have their headquarters in the canadian forest and also because of the evergreen's symbolic association with cold. When the Red Light fled to Tark, they used the trees from Tark's jungles. Variants Type 1 Blockader Type 1 Blockaders are the oldest type of Blockaders and the oldest type of cruisers. They were developed in the 2010' Type 1 Blockaders were manufactured and used by the RLSA alone. They were developed before Lightspeed engines were invented, which is what allowed the Blockaders to have the reputation of being able to travel for many days out in space. A single Type 1 Blockader fought the Battle of the Stranded. That type of Blockader appear in the seventh book of the series Type 9 Blockader Type 9 Blockaders are the primary ships used in the War Against the Red Light. They were developed by the RLSA and was the type of Blockader that they used when they fell. After that, the Type 9 Blockader was the signature ship of the Red Light. Unlike the Type 1 Blockaders, the Type 9s were fitted with Lightspeed engines and ISTS engines. Liberator Blockader Liberator Blockaders are the Blockaders use by the Liberators and the Martians. They are simply Type 9 Blockaders fitted with wing like panels on the sides and on the top. The only use of those panels is to tell them apart from Red Light Blockaders. When the Martians collected the Blockaders that fell before the Battle of Svidomad, they followed the ways of the Liberators and fitted their Blockaders with the panels. Armoured Blockader Armoured Blockaders are Blockaders developed by the Cold Gasan and the Liberators together in preparation for the Attack on Saturn. They began being manufactured by the Colds' when they were given Venus. The Armoured are a lot like the type 9, only more heavily armoured. Because Triremes were conceived to counter Blockaders, it would have been unwise to use Blockaders against them, thus Armoured Blockaders were made made with sides that are more slanted and reinforced so Triremes would be more likely to slid off of them when they try to ram in one.